Henry Hart: Home Alone
by Eyeseers
Summary: With his parents out of town and his sister at a friend's sleepover, Henry has the whole house to himself. What will this fourteen-year-old horny blonde teen do?


**Hi there! It's officially SUMMER SIXTEEN, Baby! Time for a "load" of new stories to be released now that school's out.(Y'all saw that pun, right :). Anyways... here is the first of the Summer Sixteen Special One-shots. Enjoy!**

 _Eyeseers Inc. presents..._

 _Part 1 to a 6 Part Summer Sixteen Series..._

 _Henry Hart: Home Alone_

 _Characters from Henry Danger are_ ** _not_** _owned nor created by Eyeseers Inc.. They are created and owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. If you do believe that this is real, then you clearly have a problem. This story involves gay sex between two underage teens; this story is pure fantasy. If gay sex bothers you, please stop reading now! All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was late, fourteen-year-old Henry Hart was bored and, worst of all, nothing was working for him. Maybe it was something about the light. People said computer monitors were designed for daylight, right? It was midnight. Maybe his iPhone was just too bright. Maybe he was just over all the fake breasts and bad acting, but he had to admit that porn wasn't working for him like it used to.

He sat there holding his iPhone, shifting on his bed covers as he tried to make himself comfortable. Maybe that was the problem. Henry tapped through video after video, trying to find something new, something else, something _hot_ as he worked his hand slowly and steadily over himself. The fourteen-year-old tapped open a half-dozen 'recommended videos', hoping that at least _one_ could help him. This was getting embarrassing. His sex drive hadn't diminished. He got hard as often and as inappropriately as ever, but when it came to being home alone with porn and time to kill, he ended up feeling like Thor, unable to lift his own hammer.

He began to click through his open tabs, video after video of the same looking women getting plowed, none of it doing anything for him, and he sighed. Henry closed the browser, cleaned his internet history, and threw his phone across the room.

The fourteen year old began to think about the girls he made out with and dreamed about what would happen if he went to second base with them. He reached down and started to rub his rapidly growing cock. While becoming completely entranced by his dreams, Henry peeled of his orange shirt. Under his orange shirt, a hairless toned chest and a chiseled six-pack, coming into view.

Suddenly, all the girls started to disappear and his boss Captain Man came into view. The older man began to pull off his t-shirt, revealing his own muscular chest. With Henry still watching him, Ray reached down and slowly undid his jeans before letting him drop down to his ankles. Once his jeans dropped, Ray's six and a half inch cock became exposed.

"What the-!" Shouted Henry as he awoke from his dream.

In his mind, Henry liked what he saw in his dreams. He wished it happened in real life, but he knew his boss was straight since he hit on every girl that came across the pair.

Still thinking about the naked Ray, Henry began to undo his ripped blue jeans with his cock beginning to hurt from the lack of space in them. The fourteen year old heavily moaned as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs before slowly pulling them down. Henry's uncut five inch cock popped out and it need some attention. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked it as he used his other hand to roll his tightly-packed balls within his fingers.

"Fuck! That's hot!" moaned Henry.

After multiple strokes, Henry released his cock from his grasp. He reached into his "hidden" drawer and pulled out his own dildo. The dildo was six and half inches long and it looked exactly like Ray's from his dream. He stuck the dildo onto his bed and slowly inserted himself on the six and a half inch.

 _Fuck. Yes. Almost..._ He'd begun muttering to himself under his breath. Henry's five inch became hard again as the fourteen-year-old wrapped his hand back around his prick.

His eyes fixed on the sight of the thick long cock that was sliding into the fourteen-year-old. It was an impressive item, and the sight of it darting into his ass with each squat made Henry want to cum there and then. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined it was him, Captain Man. He imagined that it was Captain Man's cock, pulsing inside him, slamming against him over and over again. The imaginary sight of Henry's ass slapping against Ray's hips with each squat made the young teen's cock leap and squeeze out pre-cum all over his bedsheets.

Seeing that his dreams of getting fucked by the man of his world would never come true, Henry slowly pulled the six and a half inch dildo out of his ass. Henry collapsed onto his bedsheets, stained with pre-cum, breathing heavily as his anus grew wider and bigger.

Still hard and erect, Henry rose to his knees, the soft and wet bedding making it complicated to kneel. He had a hand behind him, his knees spread, his fingers deep inside. Henry's fingers brushed over his tight hole and his whole body seemed to seize, but he persisted, relaxing as his forefinger traced lines around his asshole while his hand pumped away furiously at his cock. He had to try it. He couldn't resist.

 _Mmmmmmm._ Thought Henry to himself as he lifted his hand to his mouth and slipped a finger inside his lips, letting his tongue drool spit over his finger.

He plopped back down on his back, shifted his legs, and adjusted his position. Henry was exposed, and his slick finger found its way to his ass as he continued to stroke his five inch shaft. He pushed gently at first, completely unsure of himself and too wrapped up in the moment to ask _why_ he was doing it. He moaned as Henry pushed harder, his asshole opening, a bolt of electricity shooting through his body as warmth surrounded his finger.

He was jerking furiously, the sensation of being inside himself just _working,_ urging him onwards, pressing him so close to the edge. Henry repeatedly rammed his finger deeper into his hole, releasing a high-pitched moan as he finally struck his prostate.

His hips buckled, pushing himself upwards as he shot hot cum over his body. The sheer force of his climax forced his hand from his ass and pushed it to the sheets as he gripped them, his cock spurting like it never had before. His five inch cock shot globs of cum onto his face and into his small mouth. More of the blonde's cum quickly covered his toned chest and down his own shaft.

Henry laid there for a moment as he tried to gain his senses back. Looking at how far he'd shot his load, he swallowed cum that laid all over his tongue and lips. It wasn't bad at all; had a salty taste to it as he licked his lips. _Mmmm. Not Bad!_


End file.
